


we will become silhouettes by Fahye [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of we will become silhouettes by Fahye read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Perhaps Will Graham would always have learned to smile like that, given deaths enough and time. [for a prompt at hannibalkink: sci-fi AU where the dead can be brought back as cyborgs]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	we will become silhouettes by Fahye [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we will become silhouettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812952) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> Mirror/couplet story to [the light bends at the cracks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4351451)

**Title** : we will become silhouettes  
**Author** : Fahye  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hannibal  
**Character** : Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Perhaps Will Graham would always have learned to smile like that, given deaths enough and time. [for a prompt at hannibalkink: sci-fi AU where the dead can be brought back as cyborgs]  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/812952)  
**Length** 0:08:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/we%20will%20become%20silhouettes%20by%20Fahye.mp3.zip)


End file.
